


Ghostbusters ( Reboot )

by Luxlenchner



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxlenchner/pseuds/Luxlenchner
Summary: Four scientists open a ghost-catching business in New York City, but will soon have to face off against an interdimensional god known as Gozer, who seeks to destroy humanity.





	1. Chapter 1

Ghostbusters

Synopsis:

A reboot of the 1984 classic film.

Cast:

. Paul Rudd as Dr. Peter Venkman

. Bill Hader as Dr. Raymond Stantz

. Seth Rogen as Dr. Egon Spengler

. Donald Glover as Dr. Winston Zeddemore

. Jenny Slate as Janine Melnitz


	2. Chapter 2

SONY...

COLUMBIA PICTURES...

VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES...

GHOST CORPS...

 

COLUMBIA PICTURES PRESENTS...

...IN ASSOCIATION WITH VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES...

Ext. New York Public Library - Day

The sun shines brightly on the classic facade of the library at Fifth Avenue and 42nd Street.

Front Steps

People walk onto the steps to head into the library as Pigeons fly around. We see the stone lions. 

Int. Main Reading Room - Day

People are dotted throughout the room sitting at the long oak tables polished by decades of use. Reading lamps with glass shades cast a golden glow on the tables. The patina of age is everywhere. It is very quiet.

Librarian

A girl in her late twenties circulates quietly among the tables, picking up books and putting them on her cart. Everything seems completely normal and peaceful.

POV

A single eerie musical note signals the presence of something strange looking down on the Librarian from a vantage point high above the room. It follows the librarian as she pushes her cart around the corner.

Int. Work Area

The Librarian is alone in a back room sorting books for reshelving. Behind her is the card catalog. One of the books attracts her interest and she starts leafing through it.

The Card Catalog

Another eerie note is heard as one of the drawers silently slides open behind the Librarian and hundreds of index cards start popping out. The Librarian continues reading completely oblivious to this strange phenomenon.

She gets up and moves past another row of cabinets. Two more drawers silently open, and thousands of file cards start shooting out of the open drawers just behind her, but the Librarian still doesn't notice.

The Stacks

The Librarian works her way through rows and rows of old iron shelves containing many thousands of volumes stacked from floor to ceiling. As she puts the books back in their proper places, she slowly gets the feeling that she's being watched. She continues her task but suddenly hears a scratching noise and stops.

Librarian: ( Puzzled ) Hello? Is anybody there?

A Row Of Books

As the Librarian walks down the aisle, books start shooting off the shelf behind her. She turns suddenly and sees the fallen books.

The Librarian

Frightened now, she walks slowly to the end of the aisle and tentatively peeks around the corner. Seeing no one, she starts to scratch her head and suddenly a dozen books fly off the shelf right in front of her and fall to the floor.

Librarian: ( Frightened ) All right! Who's there? Lyle? Is that you?

Very slowly now, her heart pounding, the Librarian tiptoes to the other end of the aisle. She gets to the corner and starts to peek around it, afraid to look but unable to resist.

Int. The Next Aisle - Day

The Librarian comes slowly around the end of the stacks and gets her first look at the thing that's been watching her. Her eyes go very wide and her mouth opens in horror. She screams. We can see Pink mist forming.


End file.
